Naruto and the Pyramids of Eternal Death
by Coleiosis
Summary: Part One of a new adventure! A new evil is rising! After Doctor Cobra's demise, an assassin is threatening to use a magical pyramid to freeze the planet! Naruto is planning to bring Kyata and Sakura with him to go destroy the pyramid! This story will be in three parts, and all of it together will be rated T for humor, scary situations, blood, and violence


Naruto and the Pyramids of Eternal Death

By Cole Bezotte

It certainly was not over. Even though Doctor Cobra, otherwise known as the Mind Breaker, was defeated, the fight did not end for real. There was still a whole new mission to complete, and we had only gotten started.

I, Naruto Uzumaki, am writing in a new blank book that my cousin Kyata had received as a gift of coming back home. Kyata wanted me to write in this book for him because he said to me that he had done so many mistakes in his last book. He kept on forgetting so many parts of his adventures and had to remind himself every time it came to his head again. Also, he said that he made some spelling errors and grammatical mistakes. I guess he realized his errors when he had drunken the "smart potion," and so when he became his normal shy self again, he wanted me to write this story for him so that there would be no further mistakes. Until his brain matures fully, he would continue writing about his great adventures.

I was definitely happy to write in this book for him. We had another danger to face, and it was not as pretty as we thought it would be. The tyrant Warcress and his bodyguard Malantin had escaped from prison, and we needed to stop them fast. I can already tell that they might be related because of the way they act; they almost have the same personality (and close to the same beards). They had something very nasty up their sleeves to do after they broke out of prison; and we had to prevent it.

It all began one morning when things were quite, and friends were around as usual. Although, Bean was being a little crazy that time after seeing Kyata was still in bed even though it was 10:30 in the morning. He needed to get up and eat something. "How," Bean exclaimed. "How can I wake up the great lump?!"

"Will you stop shouting," Jean replied. "He's still in one of his moments of sleeping and regenerating his brain. He needs more time. He'll wake up soon and eat something."

"Just be patient," Sakura Haruno said as she stepped into the room. "After all," she thought to herself, "he's pretty cute when he's asleep. It just brings back the memories from when he was 'the shy and lonely kid in the corner.' Come to think of it, I now like how he tried to break up the arguments and fights in our classroom. He's been such a pacifier those days, but… how would he behave now?"

"Well then," Bean spoke up. "I guess I better leave him to his slumber; so I'll go make some breakfast. How does flapjacks sound, Sockura?" There it happened: another mistake that Bean should not have done.

Sakura was really mad as you can already tell just by seeing the many moments that she had lashed out at any who "defied" her. "What did you just call me?!"

"Please forgive me," Bean said as he began to sweat again. "I do have a very hard time pronouncing names."

"Oh really!? Then why do you pronounce NARUTO'S name right!?" Sakura put on her black gloves (the ones that she usually wears in battle).

"The names of the Uzumakis are important; I had to remember them. But I hardly know YOU."

"Well then! I'll forgive you, right after I SOCK YOU!" And with that, she literally did sock Bean really hard in chest, causing him to fly backwards against the wall. But to make things worse, Bean's trusty camera fell down on top of him, shattering the glass flash bulb.

Bean got up and looked surprised at his damaged camera. "Now look what you've done," he exclaimed. "That thing cost me a hundred bucks! I do not deserve this!"

"Will you both stop this nonsense at once?!" A voice spoke behind them; and they were surprised to see that Kyata had woken up and started to talk normally.

"Kyata," Sakura exclaimed as she smiled big. "It's so good to see you've woken up again!"

"What do you mean? EVERYONE notices that," Kyata replied.

"I see…" Jean stepped in and felt his fingers around Kyata's tired head. He felt that something was definitely going on in his brain. "I can feel this little vein right here," he said quietly. "It seems to be pumping at a normal pace; it's no longer slow like it was back then. You're beginning to function normally now!"

"Well happy day," Kyata said. "And I see that Sakura is more excited than ever." And indeed she was grinning with joy (I hope she doesn't break her teeth after pressing them so hard down).

"Oh Kyata! Come here, you big lug!" Sakura went over to give Kyata the most strangling hug ever. She squeezed him so hard that it would have broken Kyata's spine MAJOR!

"I guess you ARE all heart, girly," Kyata's words choked. "Now will you please let me go?!"

"Sorry," Sakura replied as she let go and sighed. "It's just so good to see you're back!"

"It always is…"

I was not there at the time. I was at my little home, the usual place. But I was feeling the complete opposite that Kyata was feeling. I was sitting at my table, with my head drooped down low and my face as pale as the expired milk that I had in my icebox. I was starting to get a strange feeling that someone was speaking to my mind. And sure enough, I heard a menacing voice speaking. It was not the Creature, but it was someone completely different. I never thought that a guy like this would whisper something in my brain and say: "You are not alone… you shall freeze… you are not alone… you shall freeze!"

It went on like this for ten minutes before I felt something else follow along: it was a smack on the head, that's what. No, literally! It was a smack, given to me by Sakura. "WAKE UP!" I heard her exclaim very loudly. I looked up to see her worried face looking down at me. "You were freaking me out! What's gotten in to you?!"

"I… I honestly don't know," I replied, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Well there's got to be SOMETHING wrong with you. You're as pale as milk, and as white as a sheet! Don't tell me you're gonna throw up sometime, eh?"

"No, Sakura. I feel fine now." I went over to my dresser to put on my black ninja headband. I looked at myself in the mirror to see that my white paleness had gone away. I needed to find out how someone would be able to contact me through my mind. It's not like the guy was a ninja or anything; indeed he was not a man skilled with incredible Jutsu or Chakra. When I was listening to the voice speaking, I also saw a picture in my head along with it. The shadowed figure looked awfully familiar, looking so much like the assassin known as Malantin.

Malantin seemed to be holding something very mysterious in his hands. It looked like a crystal pyramid; its glass sparkling like water reflecting the sun's light. And it was decorated with blue, also bearing an emblem of a snowflake on it. Malantin had this relic as his greatest possession, and perhaps it was something that needed to be destroyed. I hurried out my home and headed up to Kyata's house along with Sakura. We sat together around the table in the dining room, and I told everyone the main story.

"There is more to this than meets the eye. Doctor Cobra was probably a mere scout," I said after describing everything.

"You mean there are more like him?" Kyata asked.

"We don't have to deal with any more Straggons," I replied. "But the tyrant Warcress and his assassin Malantin are the real villains that we have to deal with, not Cobra. They have something of great power that they want to use against us."

"Perhaps they expect to freeze the entire planet using that weapon!" Sakura spoke up and asked.

"Right, little one," Kakashi Hatake replied. "And we've got to prevent it!"

"It is our duty to investigate the area immediately," I continued. "I'm bringing Sakura and Kyata with me. With the three of us together, we'll be unstoppable!"

"Don't speak too soon, Naruto," Kyata replied. "Perhaps things will change along the way. Warcress and Malantin are more powerful than we think."

"Perhaps you're right," I said. "We should be more careful." I pointed toward a section of a large map that was spread across the table. "This land here is where the psychic signal was coming from. The enemy is hiding there, waiting for us to arrive there, and they would ambush us. But we won't chicken out easily! We'll stop them even if we have to trudge through all the heavy snow and cold weather!"

"I see," Kakashi spoke up again. "So their using their pyramid to freeze the world. And the process has already started in the area where THEY are."

"Perhaps we should come with you," Bean spoke as well. "Jean and I will record this moment for our next newspaper."

"I'm afraid you can't," I replied. "Sorry, but I don't think you would survive through a cold climate like that. It would be below the freezing point over there. But until then, wish us luck!"

After we all scattered, I went back to my place to pack up my weapons, utilities, and a heavy coat for the harsh weather. Suddenly, Kyata came into my room and was not very happy with what I said to Jean and Bean. "Naruto, that's no way to treat the elderly. You can't just decide whom to bring with you and who should stay. Besides, even I wouldn't survive out there if I came with you. I'm not a ninja like you are! I can't…"

With what Kyata said, I had the tendency to lay a hand on my cousin's shoulder. "I know you're not a ninja at all, Kyata. But you do remember the time when you transformed into Iruka Umino, right before falling asleep into regenerating your brain? It was amazing how you pulled off that transformation Jutsu perfectly, with no mistake about Iruka's looks." I did not mention at all about when I pulled my lame old Sexy Technique in front of Iruka; I pulled it right when Kyata fell asleep and was out cold. "Perhaps," I continued, "you can pull those moves off again in order to defend yourself. Besides, you can also use your Immortal Chakra to become invincible."

"I can't," he replied.

"Why not?"

"I'm too old for that now. The Third Hokage wanted me to only use it when I was younger. Using it as I get older and older would only mean cheating death. It wouldn't be good for me."

"I understand. And I'm sorry for treating Jean and Bean that way. Sakura and I will protect you at all costs, no matter what happens!"

"Thanks, Naruto! I couldn't be more happy!"

Later, we all packed up and were ready to head out the door, to destroy this new weapon that the tyrants plan to use. Kyata said good-bye to his friends Jean and Bean, who did not want to "see him leave to his death." "Don't worry, guys," Kyata cheered them up. "I'll be safe. Naruto and Sakura will be with me on this adventure."

"I do hope you'll be careful," Jean replied. "You know how fragile you really are."

In the meanwhile, Sakura and I were saying good-bye to Kakashi. I wanted to apologize for being bossy earlier today. But Kakashi had already accepted my apology. He stood there almost as silent as stone and simply whispered: "Be safe,"

And so, I, Sakura, and Kyata headed out the door and into the open. It would be a long journey to the now-frozen land far away, where our next opponent stands with his pyramid of freezing doom.

And indeed our opponent was also watching us through his powerful seeing stone. All the way over at his castle, the assassin Malantin saw us exit the Leaf Village with our heads held high and fearless. "Ah…" he spoke. "Now I see them." With a wave of his hand, the picture he saw of us changed to a vision of his master Warcress. "The ninjas are coming," Malantin spoke to him through the seeing stone. "I warned you that they would come and destroy us!"

"Our might is greater than theirs," Warcress replied, speaking through Malantin's mind. "The sooner the battle begins, the sooner all of earth will be ours! The time has come!"

**TO BE CONTINUED IN: "NARUTO AND THE ICY FINGERS OF MALANTIN"**


End file.
